Midnight Waterfall
by Cherry Blossom Tomoko
Summary: A B/V, with some T/P, and Vegeta getting all mushy, Gohan getting angry, and Trunks thinking he's Thumbelina! What more could you ask for? … Sanity, that's what.


tp.htm **Midnight Waterfall**

CBT: It's so sad. 

Trunks: What? 

CBT: I don't own DBZ. And this computer is weird, the 'K' key actually works! 

Trunks: Well, there's probably a good reason for that. Anyway, what sort of fic are you doing? 

CBT: Well, mostly B/V, but with some T/P too. In Bulma's POV. 

Trunks: Oh, (censored). 

CBT: Shut up, Thong boy! 

Trunks: Thong boy?! That's a new one. 

CBT: Actually, I've just had a flash of genius! I could have you singing the Thong Song!! 

Trunks: Oh boy. 

A/N: "This is my first DBZ fic. But that doesn't mean I'm amateur. I've written in 4 other sections sucessfully, and especially in the Digimon section. ^_^ I would like to recieve some reviews, and I don't mind constructive critiscism, because it helps my writing. Flame me if you want, but you'll be wasting your time, because I'll forget what you said five minutes later. Forgive any stupid humor I add in, I really can't help myself! Ja ne for now!" ~CBT   


I watch my son, Trunks, and Gohan's daughter, Pan, from the window. Standing by the lake with the huge waterfull gushing into it, and the dark fur trees clustered around. We've been staying at this hotel for some time now, and so far, Vegeta has only kicked two small children, as far as I know. I stopped him from tripping up Gohan, and Goku though. My little antisocial Vegeta wasn't too happy with me. My eyes change to the guy lying lazily on the bed, staring at the ceiling, probably thinking about ripping somebody apart. He looks so angelic, even with the frown on his face, and the hardened eyes boring into the ceiling. His strong arms are supporting his head, and in my eyes, a light shines prettily around him, making him look like a black spiky haired angel. 

"Vegeta, have you seen Trunks and Pan down there? It's so sweet. They are kissing, and hugging, and just generally being cute together." I say. Vegeta immediately jumps off the bed and rockets to where I am. He stares out the window, angrily. He growls at the couple, viciously. Of course, he would object to his son, who he does care for, even if he never shows it, and his enemie's son's daughter being together. I'll have to convince him not to shout at Trunks. 

"My son does NOT mix with spawn of Kakarot's spawn!" he claims furiously. I decide not to argue with him, not right now. "What are you staring at?" he asks me, just as furiously. "I'm not an ornament, I'm not a mirror, and I'm not the TV! There's no need to stare at me, so don't!" I laugh and go back to watching Trunks and Pan. I open the window so I can hear what they are saying to eachother. Vegeta has gone back to staring at the ceiling. 

"Trunks," Pan is saying, "why did you do that? You and I had an argument, then you told me you would think about dating me again, then I see you kissing Rika!" Pan hangs her head, and I strain to hear why Trunks has been such an idiot, and why my gentle son would even think of hurting somebody, especially Pan, who I know he is very fond of. Trunks answers to Pan, 

"Well, I did truly go off to do some thinking, but Rika latched herself on to me!" Trunks explains, "So, I thought, I'll go on one date with her, and muck it up so she hates me. And you came in when I was giving her a kiss. And she's a bad kisser." Trunks adds hopefully. Pan appears to be considering him, and she stares at the waterfall, her eyes sparkling. Trunks gazes at her, unknown to her. "I haven't been this depressed since Dad went through my drwers, stole my friends' phone numbers, phoned all my friends, and told them I thought I was Thumbelina. I lost alot of friends that day." I giggle to myself. Pan smiles at him, and throws herself into his arms, 

"Trunks, I really missed you!" Trunks leans down and gives her a kiss. I close the curtain and look at Vegeta, who sits up, and scowls at me for   
interupting his dreaming. I don't like to think what is going on in that head of his. Probably a lot of violence, blood, and gore. I smile at him, and say, 

"Well, they wouldn't want me to watch them." I explain, but Vegeta just shakes his head, and looks away, apparently not caring about my reasons.I sit beside Vegeta, and he edges away from me slowly and cautiously. He's not big on affection. "Vegeta, we haven't told eachother we love eachother in a long time. And well, I just want to tell you … that I love you." I wait for him to bite my head off angrily and viciously. 

"Fine. I love you too." he says in a wooden tone, no expression. I laugh and give him a cuddle. He is so sweet. In his own, "Vegeta", sort of way. Vegeta prises my fingers off his chest and goes back to staring at the ceiling. "I don't like mushy stuff, and I'm not going to let you have any mush from me, okay? So don't try anything, woman. No hugs, no cuddles, no cute little kisses, no cards, no chocalates, no flowers-" I cut him off, 

"Hmm." I act thinking. "Well, Yamcha is always so sweet to me … and he is always very romantic, so maybe I should just leave you, and marry Yamcha." I can see Vegeta's obvious horror at my declaration. I surpress my giggles. Vegeta is so cute when he's angry. Which is all the time. Well, apart from when Trunks, and Bra were born. He went all soft, and mushy then. Very cute in anyone's language. 

Vegeta sighs, "Fine. Do that, woman, see if I care." we're not even arguing, just idly throwing insults at eachother in a lazy manner. I hear Trunks and Pan coming upstairs, and Vegeta shouts, "Don't make such a noise!" He has probably woken everyone in the hotel. Trunks and Pan scurry into different rooms and now I hear Gohan shouting at his poor daughter: 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN BEYOND WORRIED! WHY DID YOU COME UP WITH TRUNKS? HE'S YOUR EX-BABYSITTER, NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!! WHAT? YOU SAY HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?! Oh, I don't care right now, I'll shout at you in the morning." Gohan calms down, and I hear him tramping off to bed. I grin to myself, Gohan is very protective of his daughter, but, like Goku, sleep is the second most important thing in the world. Food is the most important thing ever. 

Vegeta groans at the noise and rolls over. I snuggle up to him, feeling him flinch. I pretend to be asleep, and I feel Vegeta's gaze upon me, before he gives me a kiss on the forehead and settles back down to sleep. A smile plays across my lips.   


Trunks: Ew. 

CBT: Oh, just because it's your mom and dad. Honestly, get a grip, Trunks. 

Trunks: Ew. 

CBT: *thwaps Trunks* Stop it. 

Trunks: … ew. 

CBT: I told you to stop it!! 

Trunks: … … … … … ew.   
  
  



End file.
